


Tickle Fight | Arin x Reader

by Dxllhxuse



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tickle Fights, Tickling, gender neutral reader, i dont know what else to tag its 3 am leave alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxllhxuse/pseuds/Dxllhxuse
Summary: Short request for an anon on tumblr. The title is pretty self explanatory lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty proud of this to be honest. I haven't written in awhile so this was nice
> 
> Y/N = your name  
> Y/G = your gender/expression

With sleepy eyes, you watch the program dance across the TV screen, sinking into a low level of consciousness.Your boyfriend’s warmth spreads over you, his body pressed against you with his arm slung over your shoulder, keeping you pressed against him. You run your fingertips over his side absentmindedly making him squirm away from you slightly before he says, “Y/N, stop that,” a laugh twisting into his words.

“Hm?” you hum in question, your eyes looking at his face before lighting up in realization. “Oh, you mean this?” 

Your fingers dance further up his side, digging into his armpit as he writhes. He stood promptly, attempting to get away from you. You follow his stance, fingers digging further into him before he grabs your wrist, his thick fingers wrapping around it easily. 

“No!” you squeal as you stumble, falling back onto the couch. He's quickly on top of you, straddling your hips as he exacts his revenge. Tears well in your eyes and you feebly attempt to push him off but you're weakened by the discomfort of his fingers prodding into you. 

One particular place he pokes elicits a strangled sigh from your lips, the noise a mix between pleasure and pain. Arin promptly stops his movements and gapes at you, his mouth pulled open comically. 

“Y/N, do you have a tickle fetish?” His tone is incredulous and hanging in the balance between joking and seriousness. 

You stammer out an answer, a mangled “No, dipshit!” as he pulls away from you, sitting back onto the thick of your thighs. He bellows out a laugh, the once sweet noise becoming sour quickly. 

“I don't!” You insist as he leans against the cushion of the sofa, an arm slung around his waist as his laugh increases in intensity. 

Arin coughs before trying to catch his breath once more, small giggles still flying past his parted lips. You smack his chest lightly with an open hand and your fingers curl loosely into the fabric of his shirt. 

He notices the pout on your lips and he attempts to suppress the lingering amusement adorning his features. “Aw did I upset you Princess?” He teases, a slow warmth spreading throughout your body as he says the nickname. You toss your head to the side, avoiding eye contact with him childishly. 

“Y/N,” he says, drawing out the syllables. He leans into your view and his hair brushes against your nose softly, making you break your angry charade in favor of an involuntary smile. An accomplished grin tears across his face and he dives in to briefly kiss the corner of your mouth. 

You giggle at the gentle scratch of his facial hair and he whispers, “There's my pretty Y/G.” 

He wedges himself between you and the couch, slinging an arm around your midsection. He pokes your stomach lightly, your body moving back against him subtly. Arin presses a kiss to your hair, affectionately mumbling “I love you, Y/N.”

“You're an asshole,” you joke, turning your head minutely to look back at him. “But I love you too…” You pause for a moment before adding “...I guess”, to which Arin snorted, squeezing you closer to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> request me on tumblr: http://cumslutarin.tumblr.com  
> leave a nice comment if you want =3


End file.
